The invention relates to an improved bag loading apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for facilitating the quick loading and reloading of a cartridge of wicketed bags on a bag filling apparatus, such as is used in association with a sorting and packing line. Various articles are packaged using an automated system whereby the articles are conveyed along a moving belt to a point at which a quantity of articles is deposited into a bag held open to receive the articles. Once filled, the bag is removed and a new bag is readied to receive the next quantity of articles. When the supply of bags is exhausted, a new supply is loaded.
Examples of existing bag loading devices for use with wicketed bags are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,316 (Marasso et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,122 (Kihnke et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,122 (Florindez), U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,292 (Lipes), U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,094 (Powell, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,898 (Gabree et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,865 (Tanaka et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,840. Each of these devices addresses the challenge of loading a supply of bags to be available for a bag loading apparatus, while avoiding to the extent possible the need to shut down the packing system conveyor. Despite these various attempts to provide a device that allows for the loading of wicketed bags on a bag loading apparatus, a need remains for a simple device that removably supports a supply of wicketed bags, and allows for the rapid refilling of the wicketed bag supply without slowing down or stopping the packing system conveyor.